


Welcome to Fringe Division

by kapitanova



Category: Fringe
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:32:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kapitanova/pseuds/kapitanova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ к 2х01. Эми Джессап расследует аварию на Манхэттене, но чем дальше, тем больше вопросов у нее возникает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome to Fringe Division

Эми Джессап тридцать лет, и ей кажется, что ее уже ничем нельзя удивить. Точнее, ей казалось, до тех пор, пока она не выехала на место аварии на Манхэттене.  
За пять лет работы в ФБР ей пришлось сталкиваться со многими вещами: жестокими убийствами, маньяками, государственными преступниками. Иногда Эми снится невысокий лысый человек с хищным оскалом и ножом в руках, который медленно подходит к ней, а она не может шевельнуть руками или ногами, потому что привязана к стулу. Она обычно просыпается за мгновение до того, как холодный металл касается ее шеи, а потом долго лежит с открытыми глазами, вглядываясь в потолок и пытаясь восстановить дыхание. Джексон тогда появился вовремя, и на память о том случае у Эми остался только незаметный шрам за ухом и эти кошмары. Полгода спустя она не уберегла Джексона во время операции, поэтому теперь ей нужно успеть проснуться, потому что она знает, что никто не придет ее спасать.  
Эми Джессап повидала многое и обычное лобовое столкновение на Манхэттене не вызвало у нее никаких эмоций. До тех пор, пока она не узнала, что один из водителей ушел, а второй пропал из запертой машины.  
\- Это ваше дело, – сказал ей один из рядовых сотрудников.  
\- Кто из наших был за рулем? – спросила Джессап.  
Вместо ответа мужчина протянул ей лист бумаги с распечатанным досье. На Эми хмуро смотрела молодая светловолосая женщина, агент ФБР Оливия Данем, переведенная меньше года назад в подразделение «Грань». Эми первый раз слышала это название.  
\- Что за подразделение «Грань»? – негромко спросила Эми, скорее у себя, чем у стоящего рядом сотрудника, но тот, разумеется, услышал и пожал плечами.  
Полиция опрашивала свидетелей, ни один из водителей так и не объявился, Питер Бишоп, еще один сотрудник подразделения «Грань», уже ехал в Нью-Йорк, а Эми было нечем заняться. Она уже позвонила своему начальнику, чтобы узнать, что такое «Грань», но тот ответил лишь, что у нее нет доступа к этой информации. Эми почему-то послышалась в его голосе неуверенность, будто он сам не имел доступа к этой информации. Она вышла в базу данных ФБР с собственного планшета, но получила лишь красную надпись «Засекречено».  
Питер Бишоп приехал в тот момент, когда любопытство совсем изглодало Эми, потому она и вцепилась в свой единственный возможный источник информации, не дав ему и дух перевести. Но Бишопу, с его сосредоточенным и обеспокоенным лицом, определенно, было не до нее. Его волновала Оливия. Пока Эми спорила с Бишопом, его отец влез в машину Данем, а потом испуганно выскочил из нее. Эми обернулась только когда услышала вой сирены. А через несколько секунд, когда из пустой машины через лобовое стекло вылетела женщина в черном пальто, Джессап подумала, что, возможно, еще не разучилась удивляться.  
Агента Данем увезла скорая помощь, с ней поехали оба Бишопа. Эми решила хоть немного побыть благоразумной и остаться на месте происшествия. Нужно было зафиксировать новые улики и отфотографировать повреждения на машине Данем. Но даже такие нудные мероприятия, как составление отчета об осмотре места происшествия, имеют свойство заканчиваться. А когда мысли Джессап не были заняты делом, они немедленно вернулись к загадочному подразделению «Грань».  
В ее нормальном мире такое было невозможно. В машине не было никого, она осматривала ее лично. Но тем не менее, в ней как-то материализовалась Оливия Данем, сотрудник этого чертового подразделения. Еще через час Эми не могла уже выносить собственных мыслей, которые становились одна абсурднее другой, и она завела машину и отправилась в Центральную больницу: посмотреть на агента Данем и поговорить с ней, если та уже очнулась.  
Но на подходе к больнице ее перехватил высокий лысый чернокожий мужчина в черном костюме.  
\- Эми Джессап? – спросил он безэмоционально. – Специальный агент Бройлз. Нам нужно поговорить о происшествии.  
Эми догадывалась, что ничем хорошим такой разговор закончиться не может.  
\- Произошедшее, младший агент, описано в этом рапорте, – он протянул ей свернутый документ. – Обычная автокатастрофа с участием сотрудника ФБР. Никаких сторонних обстоятельств, дело закрыто.  
Эми не ожидала такого поворота событий. Она развернула бумагу, пытаясь найти объяснение там.  
\- Подпишите рапорт, – сказал Бройлз, а в ответ на нерешительность на лице Эми добавил, – это приказ.  
Он протянул ей ручку, но Эми помедлила, прежде чем взять ее. Она знала, что здесь все не так просто, знала, что она должна докопаться до сути, что не может бросить дело просто так. «Автокатастрофа!» – думала она. – «Да за кого вы меня принимаете? Я, черт возьми, не какой-то там очевидец, я агент ФБР!» Но вслух она, разумеется, этого не сказала, слишком уж внушительно выглядел агент Бройлз. Ручку она все же взяла и резкими линиями вывела «Джессап» в нужно месте.  
Бройлз забрал обратно ручку и документ и поглядел на нее почти ласково.  
\- Езжайте домой, агент Джессап. Вам больше нечего здесь делать.  
Конечно, домой Эми не поехала. Только не сейчас, когда все внутри бурлило от того, как ее только что унизили. Она сама не раз заставляла подписывать подобные бумаги гражданских или полицейских, когда требовалось неразглашение обстоятельств расследования, но впервые оказалась с другой стороны. Джессап точно знала, что не собирается оставлять это расследование, сколько бы бумаг не пришлось подписать. До здания федерального управления отсюда всего десять минут.  
Уже ночь, рабочий день окончен, и во всем многоэтажном здании не так уж много людей. Эми без проблем прошла в офис своего отдела, темный, пустой и гулкий. Найти в информационной сети ФБР сведения о подразделении «Грань» оказалось довольно просто. Оливия Данем, Бишопы в качестве гражданских консультантов, специальный агент Бройлз и младший агент Астрид Фарнсворт, которую Эми еще не встречала. Для получения расширенных сведений требовался пароль, и Джессап ввела данный своей учетной записи. На экране высветилось «В доступе отказано». Эми вздохнула и вынула из нижнего ящика стола смятую бумажку с девятью цифрами на ней. Раньше бумажка принадлежала Джексону, он пару раз использовал этот секретный код, чтобы пробиться в базы данных, куда ему был закрыт доступ. Когда он погиб, это было единственным, что забрала Эми из его личных вещей, прежде чем передать их родным. Она ни разу не пользовалась кодом, но, кажется, пришло время.  
Джессап ввела цифры в окошко пароля и с опаской нажала на кнопку подтверждения. Код сработал, и на экране показался автобус, залитый странной субстанцией, похожей на янтарь. Внутри автобуса застыли люди, и Эми передернуло. Она щелкнула на другое дело – скелеты, кое-как прикрытые распавшейся плотью. На третье – голый старик, перепачканный кровью, с торчащей из живота пуповиной, определенно мертвый. И всюду штампы «засекречено», «только для внутреннего пользования». Эми нервно сглотнула. Чем, черт побери, занимается это загадочное подразделение?   
Утром Оливию Данем отключили от аппарата жизнеобеспечения. С такими повреждениями мозга у нее не было никаких возможностей прийти в сознание. Ее единственный родственник, сестра, дала свое согласие. Все это Эми прочла в протоколе, когда вернулась на следующий день в больницу поговорить с агентом Данем или с Питером. В госпитале никого уже не было, ей сказали, что тело Оливии увезли в Бостон, туда же улетели и Бишопы. Эми от злости чуть не треснула кулаком по столу дежурного. Она скачала себе на флешку и даже распечатала все, что было в базе ФБР об аварии на Манхэттене, но эта информация не принесла ей ответов, наоборот, родила новые вопросы. Чтобы разобраться с ними, Эми нужен был Бишоп. Поэтому она взяла отгул и уехала в Бостон.  
Она успела как раз к похоронам агента Данем. Людей на кладбище было немного, только семья и коллеги. И то из семьи только сестра с ребенком, девочкой лет восьми, а из коллег – оба Бишопа, Фарнсворт, поддерживающая старшего за руку, и мужчина с армейской стрижкой. Из того, что Эми узнала вчера о сотрудниках подразделения «Грань», выходило, что это Чарли Фрэнсис, бывший напарник Данем, также причастный к нескольким расследованиям. Питер первым бросил горсть земли на гроб и отошел от могилы, повернувшись в сторону Эми. Он не мог видеть ее из-за деревьев и, наверно, из-за слез, застилавших его глаза. Джессап почти физически ощущала его боль. Она могла ее понять, она тоже потеряла напарника. И любимого человека.  
Тревожить его в такой момент Эми не очень хотелось, поэтому она поехала в федеральное управление Бостона, узнать, не появились ли новые материалы по делу. Бумажку с секретным кодом она взяла с собой, а значит, что любой компьютер, имеющий доступ к информационной сети ФБР, выдаст ей самую свежую информацию о расследовании.  
Но добраться до базы данных ей не удалось. Не прошло, наверно, и часа с момента похорон Оливии Данем, когда Питер Бишоп ворвался в здание и попытался пройти внутрь. Эми наблюдала со стороны, как дежурная говорит ему, что Бройлз в Вашингтоне и уничтожает его пропуск со словами «Ваш допуск больше недействителен», как Бишоп резко и довольно эмоционально пытается заставить впустить его, как он бьет охранника, пытающегося вывести его из здания. Тогда Джессап решила, что настало время вмешаться, пока не произошло что-нибудь совсем непоправимое.  
\- Я разберусь, – сказала Эми, и Питер повернулся к ней со странным выражением в глазах, а потом, видимо, узнал.  
\- Я с ней, – кивнул он охране и спокойно вышел на улицу вслед за Эми и даже сел в ее машину, не говоря ни слова. И только тогда, наконец, спросил.  
\- Что вы делаете в Бостоне?  
Эми сочла ненужным отвечать на этот вопрос.   
\- Вам нравится драться, мистер Бишоп? Ирак, связи с мафией – у вас захватывающая история.  
Питер хмыкнул и покачал головой. Эми взглянула на него украдкой и не увидела ничего, что могло бы показать, что Бишоп только что потерял дорогого ему человека.  
\- Вы сказали, что поможете достать этот файл, – нетерпеливо напомнил Питер.  
\- Он на заднем сиденье, – ответила Эми и указала глазами на папку со вчерашними распечатками. – Я обратила внимание на следы от шин: задние четче, чем передние.  
\- То есть, он разгонялся, а не тормозил? – уточнил Питер, разглядывая фото. – Водитель и не думал останавливаться.  
\- Он разгонялся, – подтвердила Эми.  
\- Видимо, они ее поджидали, – заметил он негромко, доставая другие фотографии.  
\- Это съемка с камеры наружного наблюдения, неподалеку от места аварии, – объяснила Эми. – Джордж Рид, улица Литтлфилд, 24. Это в Лексингтоне, в пятнадцати минутах отсюда. Теперь ваша очередь. Что такое подразделение «Грань»? Чем вы занимаетесь?  
\- Ничем, – ответил Питер и добавил после паузы. – Уже ничем.  
Эми предположила про себя, что подразделение закрыли из-за смерти агента Данем, но спрашивать не стала – она знала, что это будет больно.  
В доме Рида они нашли только труп хозяина, причем мертвого не первый день, что было видно по состоянию кожи.  
\- Он никак не мог сидеть за рулем вчера, – сказала Эми.  
Она вызвала сюда местных агентов, а Питер взял ключи от ее машины и привез старшего Бишопа осмотреть тело. Они приехали почти одновременно.  
\- Тело нужно доставить в мою лабораторию, – вынес свой вердикт Бишоп.  
\- Вы псих? – осведомился один из агентов. – Тело поедет в морг. Кто вообще здесь главный?  
\- Я, – откликнулась Эми, – делайте то, что он скажет.  
Чуть позже, когда тело грузили в перевозку, Джессап негромко сказала Питеру:  
\- Чем бы ни занималось ваше подразделение, оно официально закрыто, а я только что отдала вам тело.  
\- И я снова спрошу – зачем вам это нужно?  
\- Я просто расследую дело, – пожала плечами Эми.  
\- Тоже ложь, агент Джессап, – ответил Питер.  
Эми не сказала бы, что врала. Да, ее отстранили, но это не означало, что она отказалась от этого дела. Чем дальше оно шло, тем больше вопросов у нее возникало, а Бишоп мог помочь их решить.  
\- Считайте, что я всю жизнь ждала вас, – сказала она, садясь в машину.  
По указанию Бишопа она привезла их в Гарвард, и Питер повел ее по коридорам здания, хотя она и не понимала, зачем.   
\- Мы работаем в бывшей лаборатории моего отца. Он был здесь профессором, пока не попал в психбольницу. Вы уверены, что хотите войти? – спросил он, остановившись перед дверью.  
\- Шутите? – отозвалась Эми.  
\- Тогда, агент Джессап, добро пожаловать в подразделение «Грань», – ответил Питер и распахнул двери.  
Эми увидела столы с мониторами, склонившуюся над одним из них агента Фарнсворт («Астрид - Эми», – бросил Питер, проходя мимо) и Уолтера Бишопа в белом халате, склонившегося над трупом. Последней каплей стало негромкое мычание из угла, где стояла корова. Но за два дня работы над делом Эми уже поняла, что ничему не надо удивляться.   
Уолтер обнаружил не только необычное обезвоживание тела, но и три дырочки на нёбе, которые напомнили ему что-то. Пришлось ждать, пока он найдет видеокассету со старым экспериментом.  
\- Я вижу мужчину с прибором, – восторженно говорила девушка на экране. – Там три гвоздя. Он не из нашего мира, из мира, похожего на наш, но не из нашего. Он из другой вселенной! Он помещает аппарат в рот. Он меняет свой облик! Они так прячутся в нашем мире. Они могут быть кем угодно…  
Для Эми все это звучало как бред сумасшедшей, обколовшейся наркотиками. Однако Питер и Астрид восприняли ее слова необычайно серьезно.  
\- Астрид, открой базу. Мы ищем трупы с ранами на нёбе, – скомандовал Питер.  
Совпадение нашлось одно, и необычайно свежее – вчерашнее. Эми довезла Питера до Нью-Йорка, в одном из моргов которого находилось тело. Как было написано в сопроводительных бумагах, труп нашли в двух кварталах от места аварии. Теперь уже и Эми была склонна поверить в существование параллельных вселенных, откуда в наш мир засылают солдат. Но у любого солдата должна быть цель.  
Питер предполагал, что целью была Оливия, и Эми была склонна с ним согласиться. Данем определенно побывала где-то в то время, когда ее пытались убить. Но она была мертва, и это значило, что они упустили солдата и не имели никакого шанса найти его снова.  
Зацепка пришла случайно, хотя стоила больших усилий. Джессап не хотела смириться с тем, что расследование закончилось так бесславно, что у нее есть несколько трупов, один из которых принадлежит агенту ФБР, и что единственному подразделению, которое могло бы найти их убийцу, закрывают финансирование. Она разослала ориентировку с фотографией последнего убитого по всем полицейским участкам Нью-Йорка. И через несколько часов получила звонок. Оборотня засняла камера наружного наблюдения, когда он входил в небольшой антикварный магазин. Эми лично просмотрела кассету, но так и не заметила, чтобы он вышел из магазина. И чтобы кто-нибудь вообще, кроме хозяина, вышел из магазина. И это, скорее всего, означало, что оборотень убил хозяина.  
Взять адрес владельца магазинчика было делом одной минуты, и уже через полчаса Эми и Питер выбивали дверь его квартиры. Но вместо супер-солдата нашли только заспанного хромающего мужчину, который подслеповато моргал и не сразу понял, что от него требуется. Эми даже не пришлось слишком давить на него, чтобы получить ответ.  
В задней комнате магазина, куда они притащили хозяина, не было никого и ничего, кроме стола с пишущей машинкой и зеркалом. На вставленном в машинку листе было напечатано: «Операция проведена успешно. Цель мертва. Запрашиваю возвращение», а еще ниже была одна строчка: «Подтверждаю возвращение».  
***  
Эми не знала, как Бройлзу удалось с помощью одной печатной машинки несуществующей модели убедить главное Бюро не закрывать подразделение, но ему определенно это удалось. Она узнала об этом от самого Бройлза, остановившего ее у входа в Нью-Йоркское бюро.  
\- Спасибо за помощь, агент Джессап, – добавил он.  
\- Младший агент, – поправила его Эми.  
\- Вот приказ о повышении, – протянул он ей бумагу. – А вот этот – о переводе на другое место работы.  
Эми подняла на него глаза.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я работала на подразделение «Грань»?  
\- Как не прискорбно это говорить, но мне нужен сотрудник. Агент ФБР. Не так много агентов знакомы со спецификой нашей работы. В общем-то, вы одна. Вы хотите отказаться?  
\- Нет, – ответила Эми и забрала из его рук приказ.


End file.
